The present invention relates to devices for installing fittings on coaxial cable and for attaching fittings and traps. More specifically the invention relates to devices for installing those fittings requiring linear compression of the fitting. Even more specifically, the invention relates to combination tools which perform the linear compression function as well as serving as a trap wrench, security sleeve wrench, or other type of wrench needed by a cable installer.
Transmission cable and related equipment for the cable television and similar communication industries form an increasingly large and complex infrastructure. Maintenance and expansion of this infrastructure requires significant expenditure of time and effort, primarily by service technicians working in the field. These technicians are often called upon to perform their work in cramped quarters, away from their vehicle, or at the top of a utility pole. These working conditions drive the technicians to use the smallest number of tools possible to reduce the weight and bulk which they have to carry.
Much of the work of a service technician in the field involves installing fittings onto coaxial cable, coupling these fittings to and de-coupling them from various items of equipment and installing components such as signal traps to establish the correct service for an end user.
The fittings used have been substantially standardized as a type F connector, but are continuing to evolve in how they are attached to the cable. Older fittings which utilized a radial crimp for connection are giving way to a fitting having two major sub-assemblies and requiring linear compression to force a sleeve into the body of the fitting. This is especially true where a watertight seal is desired. The fittings are then attached to equipment or components using a threaded coupling with a hex nut.
Where it is necessary to discourage tampering, the end of the cable, and the fitting, may be enclosed in a security sleeve. This sleeve is elongated and closely fitted, leaving only a narrow gap around the fitting. The end of the sleeve fits between the fitting and the component to which it is attached, retaining the sleeve in position until the fitting is removed. The configuration of the sleeve, in combination with the cable protruding from the sleeve precludes the use of conventional tools to attach or detach the fitting. Typically, a security sleeve wrench is used which is a thin walled socket of the correct size which has been slotted along one side to allow it to be placed over and around the cable, within the security sleeve, to engage the nut on the fitting.
One of the commonly used components in a cable television system is a signal trap. This blocks signals in a particular frequency range, controlling access to services using those frequencies. Typically, these traps are configured to use a spanner wrench consisting of a pair of pins received by matching holes in the end of the trap. Typically these holes are positioned on opposite sides of a protruding male fitting designed to couple with an F connector on a cable.
Even with the level of standardization present within industries such as cable television, a service technician requires ready access to a variety of tools adapted to the fittings and components typically encountered. As a minimum, this set of tools would typically include a compression tool for installing F connectors; a security sleeve wrench; a trap wrench; and a heavier duty slotted socket for removing fittings. The second socket is required because the thin-walled security sleeve wrench is too weak for regular use, especially if jammed or corroded fittings are encountered. In the industry, each of these tools is available as a discrete tool. Trap wrenches and security sleeve wrenches have been combined into a single, double ended tool. These combinations often use a knurled cylindrical body designed for gripping by hand. Unfortunately, this design does not provide the torque necessary to free a stuck fitting.
The stand-alone compression tools available are relatively bulky (often twice the width of a trap or security sleeve wrench) and suffer performance problems. The design of these tools is not suitable to being combined with a wrench because their size and shape does not allow them to be rotated in close quarters. One common problem is that of the connector being cocked at an angle to the compression tool when the connector is compressed. This is sufficiently common that at least one manufacturer includes a warning in the instructions for the tool to verify the alignment prior to compression. Misalignment can result in damage to either or both of the fitting and the tool and can result in a poor connection, resulting in a failure to achieve a water tight connection or in a loose connection to the cable which may later fail.
There is a need for a combination tool which reduces the number of individual tools which the technician needs to carry and which reduces the total weight of tools necessary to perform the same functions. Preferably this tool would combine the linear compression tool with at least one of the trap wrench and the security sleeve wrench, more preferably both. Ideally the combined tool would combine both trap and security sleeve wrenches with a compression tool, and would do so in a single unit only slightly larger than a conventional combined trap and security wrench and weighing less than the tools which it replaces. It would be desirable if this tool could further incorporate a heavier duty hex socket wrench than the security sleeve wrench and provide a means of applying significant torque to this wrench to deal with stubborn fittings. The compression portion of the tool would ideally provide improved alignment of the fitting to the tool to reduce or eliminate fittings which are misaligned during the compression process.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for installing connectors to coaxial cable and for connecting them to and disconnecting them from other components for equipment.
According to the invention there is provided a linear compression tool combined with one of: a trap wrench, a security sleeve wrench or a hex socket wrench. The handle of the compression tool also functions as a cross handle for the wrench. More than one of the wrenches may be provided.
According to an aspect of the invention the wrench(es) may be removable allowing them to be replaced or interchanged with a different size or combination of wrenches.
According to another aspect of the invention the wrench(es) may be all aligned along the central axis of the compression tool.
Further in accordance with the invention the compression tool seat may be beveled to assist in aligning the fitting for compressions, with the bevel extending in excess of 180 degrees around the seat for improved alignment. The seat may be replaceable separately or in combination with one or more of the wrenches.
The advantages of such an apparatus are that a single tool may be carried by a technician which replaces two or more common tools. This reduces both the weight and the size of the tools which must be carried. With the correct combination of wrenches and compression tool, a single tool may serve for all tasks to be performed in a typical installation or repair. In addition, the compression tool uses a beveled seat with improved alignment for fewer problems with fitting compression.
The above and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more clear from the detailed description of a specific illustrative embodiment thereof, presented below in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.